The One That You Want
by ThatEnglishWriter
Summary: Sometimes, what you want isn't what you expected. When I went to that bar, I certainly wasn't expecting her. Femmeslash one shot.


**Disclaimer: I own no characters.  
**

**The One That You Want**

"Come out, Bella." Alice pleaded and I rubbed my eyes.

"It's late, Alice."

"It's only ten! Look, I can be at the bar in twenty minutes and you've only just got in so you're still dressed. Just a couple of drinks, please?"

I sighed. Why could I not stand up to anyone?

"Fine. I'll meet you in the bar in twenty minutes exactly, OK?"

"I love you, Bella!" Alice squealed and I hung up, cursing my best friend's zeal for life in general. Especially on a Friday night when I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed.

I freshened up my make-up and spritzed some perfume on. I was still wearing my clothes from work, a flattering silk blouse in royal blue and black pencil skirt so I grabbed my purse and keys, making for the stairs. As soon as I got a raise at work, I was moving to a building with an elevator.

I'd been working as an editor at a local publisher for two years now and as soon as my superior, Victoria, got the job that I knew she had applied for at our competitor, I'd get her job and the very appealing $15,000 a year raise that came with it. I was only up against Jessica for it and I didn't see _her_ working until nine thirty on a Friday night.

The bar was on the corner of my street so I was about five minutes early to meet Alice. I went inside and sat at the bar. It was busy but not crowded, a few groups of friends, a spattering of couples and a few people by themselves, obviously waiting for other people like I was.

I ordered a glass of white wine as I took out my phone to check my emails. There were two from the office but none from either of my parents. Not so much of a surprise when it came to Charlie as he loathed any technology (other than his state-of-the-art television), but my mother had been travelling across Europe for the past fortnight, so I'd have expected one from her.

I drank my wine, watching people in the reflection of the mirror that lined the wall behind the bar. There was a couple at the end of the bar, clearly getting over an argument as they pointedly looked away from each other, throwing sulky looks when the other wasn't watching. There was a group of five about halfway down the bar, three women and two men. I suspected that they worked together as they were wearing office clothing, like mine. A little way down from them was a blonde woman, her eyes gazing around the room.

I took another sip of wine and looked at my watch again. Alice was now seven minutes late. If it reached fifteen minutes, I would be texting her to say that I was leaving and going to bed.

That wasn't necessary. Just as I'd received a refill on my wine, my phone buzzed and I glanced down to see a text from Alice.

_Sorry B! Jasper called and he's in town. Rain check? A._

I groaned. Jasper, Alice's booty call, flew in every few weeks and they spent the weekend having 'wild monkey sex'. Her words, not mine.

I looked at my wine. It was paid for now and I wasn't one to waste good alcohol so I sipped it, tapping a sour reply to Alice for abandoning me for wild monkey sex.

"Been stood up?" I glanced up and saw the blonde woman who had been sat long the bar a few minutes ago. I shrugged, slipping my phone into my purse.

"My friend decided that she'd rather hook up than meet me for the drink that she demanded I come out for."

She laughed, sliding into the seat beside me. She was tall, at least three inches taller than me, with thick blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue and she was cradling a glass of red wine that was the same colour as the fitted dress that reached down to a couple of inches above her knees.

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She is. But I love her really." I admitted, taking another sip of my wine. She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Rosalie."

"Bella." I shook her hand and she smiled again. She was stunning and I was aware of every man in the room watching us, watching _her_.

Rosalie tasted her wine before placing the glass down.

"Are you local, Bella?"

"I live about five minutes away. You?"

"In town on business. My company is thinking of an opening an office here so I came down to flirt with the clients to see if it would be worth our time." She winked and I laughed. I could easily imagine her taking on a roomful of businessmen and having them fall at her feet.

"Is it looking hopeful?"

"It certainly is." She smiled and I blinked as her eyes darted down, over my breasts and legs before returning to hold my gaze.

I cleared my throat, tracing the line of the stem on my glass.

"Were… were you meeting someone here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I was invited out by a couple of guys that I work with." She nodded towards the two men down the bar, the ones that I had assumed worked with the three women they were standing with, "But I've been ditched, as you can see. I guess we've both been stood up, huh?"

I smiled, drinking some more of my wine.

"Sucks to be us, huh?"

"Well, hopefully the evening won't be a total loss." Rosalie smiled, tapping her wine glass against mine, "Here's to the women who get stood up."

"Here's to us." I agreed warmly.

An hour and another glass of wine later, Rosalie and I were engaged in deep conversation, having covered our favourite books, films, art and now modern music. She was talking about a musician that she had seen a few months previously.

"Matt Nathanson, he's so good." She gushed, "He has this song called 'Come On Get Higher' and it's just so… I don't know, it just makes me want to hump anyone around."

"I don't think I've ever heard it." I said and she leaned forward, singing softly in my ear.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

My heart raced as her perfume engulfed me, rich and citrus, her lips moving so close to my ear. Her hand rested on my knee

"Oh…" I whispered lamely as she pulled back but I couldn't concentrate because her hand was still on my knee.

Rosalie smiled at my expression.

"You should listen to him. I think you'd like him."

"I think I would." I smiled and she lifted her hand from my knee. I found myself irrationally disappointed, the skin of my knee cold as she set her hand on the bar near mine.

We were silent for a moment and there was a burst of laughter from further down the bar. I glanced at the group, slightly distracted as Rosalie took a drink.

"So, where's your boyfriend tonight? Working late?" She asked with a smirk, "Let me guess… he's a doctor. No, not just a doctor, a paediatrician. Good with kids."

I laughed.

"I thought you'd know me better than that by now, Rosalie. We've grown so close in the past hour."

"There's always room to be closer." Her smirk widened and I flushed.

"No boyfriend. Definitely no children, I don't want children. It was a bone of contention between me and my ex."

"You surprise me. You seem so…" she considered me for a moment, "traditional."

I shrugged, swallowing the last of my wine.

"I don't know about that. Anyway, what about you? Some high-flying lawyer fiancé back in New York? Big salary and a house at the beach for weekend getaways?" I teased and she tossed her head back, laughing.

"Oh, Bella…" She put her wine glass down and her hand settled beside mine on the wooden bar, her finger touching the skin of my palm lightly as she looked me in the eye, "_Definitely_ no boyfriend or fiancé back home."

I understood her words and my heart leaped into my throat. I was so nervous, so uncertain of the ground that I was treading.

Rosalie was not uncertain.

She slid her hand over mine, her eye contact with me never breaking. I looked down at our joined hands and wished that I had another glass of wine.

"Rosalie, I'm not… I mean, I've never… uh…"

"I know. I can tell." She smiled a soft and almost teasing smile as her fingers stroked mine.

We were silent for a moment and then Rosalie leaned forward, her hand on my thigh as she murmured in my ear.

"Let's get out of here, Bella. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I just want to spend a little more time with you."

Her words were sincere and her gaze was meaningful.

I had _never_ had any kind of interaction like this with another woman. I'd never been sexually attracted to other women but there was something about Rosalie… something about her confidence, her attitude, the way that she was so direct about what she wanted. There were no mind games here and no hot-and-cold hints.

_That_ was attractive and, to be honest, I couldn't help feeling thrilled that she'd chosen me out of everyone here, that this beautiful woman had chosen to spend her evening with me rather than with any of the other dozens of women that were as attractive as she was.

"Like I said… my place is five minutes away." I said, my tongue thick and clumsy around the words.

Rosalie's smile was blinding as she slid off the barstool. I stood too, picking up my purse. Rosalie looked past me and I glanced over my shoulder to see her waving to her co-worker, a tall red-haired man with green eyes. He nodded, glanced at me and smiled warmly.

I smiled back briefly, distracted by Rosalie's fingers around mine as we headed for the door.

The night air was cool and we walked quickly, Rosalie telling me about their flight. Her two male co-workers were both attractive men and the air hostess had been a little _too_ obliging in her desire to make their flight more comfortable.

"I swear, I thought she was going to mount them then and there and all _I_ wanted was a refill on my coffee!" I laughed at her exuberance as we entered my apartment and then my nerves struck again as I flicked on the lights and Rosalie stepped into my living room. She kicked off her shoes before turning to face me again, sliding her coat off as she smiled.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" I offered and she nodded.

"Just a small one."

I poured us each a glass at the breakfast bar overlooking the living room and handed it to her. We went to sit on the comfortable couch and she curled her legs beneath her, leaning her arm on the back of the sofa so that she was facing me.

"So how long are you in town for?" I asked as she placed her glass on a little table.

"We fly back tomorrow afternoon to feed back to the board on Monday. If approval goes through for the new branch, Edward and I will be back to set it up. I've been fighting for this for a while now – you know how it is, trying to get yourself in for a promotion. It's an uphill battle."

"Is Edward one of the guys at the bar?"

"Yes, the redhead." Rosalie nodded, "He and I have worked together for a while now."

We chatted a little more about her work before she finished her wine. I turned to put my almost empty glass down and when I turned back, Rosalie's hand slid across my neck, cupping my head to bring my mouth to hers.

Her lips were soft against mine, tasting of sweetness and wine. Her tongue brushed against mine and her hand stroked through my hair.

It was one of the best kisses that I'd ever had and when it was over, I was slightly breathless. Rosalie was smiling, her hand still on my neck, her thumb stroking my cheek gently.

"_Wow_. I mean…" I blushed, embarrassed at my reaction and she gave a soft, breathy laugh.

"I know. Bella, you're just… you're so beautiful. I noticed you straight away when you came into the bar."

My cheeks darkened further and Rosalie leaned forward to kiss me again. This time I moved my hand to her head too, almost embarrassingly eager as we kissed, our tongues moving together, our lips almost gasping for breath as Rosalie's hands went to my waist instead, moving her hips closer to mine.

My restricting pencil skirt was not making the situation easy and Rosalie's fingers toyed with the zip.

"Do you mind?" She murmured against my mouth and I shook my head.

"No. Oh, wait." I stood and reached for her hand, "Bedroom."

Her face lit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think so." I swallowed nervously, "Like I said, I've never done this before but… but I want to."

Rosalie stood to and I led her towards the bedroom, turning on the lamp beside the bed. Before I could hesitate, Rosalie came towards me again, kissing me hard as her hands returned to my waist tugging gently at the zip on the side. I helped her push down the confining garment and then paused, realising that I was the only one undressing.

Rosalie seemed to sense the reason for my hesitance and turned her back to me, pulling her hair aside to reveal the zip on her dress.

"Can you get it for me? I can't reach." She murmured. I stepped forward, inhaling her perfume again as I reached for the zip, pulling it down to reveal soft golden skin, a black bra clasp before it stopped near the base of her back. Rosalie pulled the garment down and turned back to me, now clad on only her bra and a pair of panties, both made of soft black lace. Her breasts were a little larger than mine and I could hardly look away until she moved to kiss me again, pulling me down to the bed so that I straddled her knees as she sat on the edge.

She smiled mischievously up at me as her fingers made short work of the buttons on my silk blouse.

"I like this colour on you." She said, caressing the soft fabric, "It makes your skin look beautiful."

I didn't have time to stammer a reply as she slid the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. With me on her lap, her face was level with my breasts and she rubbed the tip of her nose against the pale blue satin. My nipples hardened and she breathed softly, her hands running up and down my back as we sat together, the sensitive skin at the inside of my thighs pressed against her hips.

I could feel myself growing warm, damp, as she reached up to unclasp my bra, her eyes always asking my permission. I was thankful for that, knowing that she would stop if I needed to.

Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't need to.

As my bra fell, I pulled my arms out of it and it was tossed onto the floor as well as Rosalie began to press soft kisses against my sensitive skin. I inhaled sharply, my hands coming up to clutch gently at her silken hair as she kissed my nipple, her hands stroking and caressing every inch of my breasts. She sucked gently and a tingle shot through me, suddenly filling me with a throbbing need.

"Oh…!" I gasped again and Rosalie brought one her hands down, sliding it between her thighs and mine, pressing a gently finger against the fabric of my panties.

She pulled her face from my breasts to watch as she softly stroked my pussy through the fabric, back and forth and I knew that she could feel the dampness there. Her eyes were darkened with lust and I swallowed hard before bringing my face down to kiss her as her fingers slid beneath the silk to stroke me.

_Oh my god._

I whimpered, actually _whimpered_, as she ran a finger through my lips and she moaned.

"You're amazing." She muttered before turning sideways so that we rolled onto the bed. I immediately reached up to unhook her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to me. It was the most forward that I had been so far and she smiled, her hair falling around her face as she tugged at my panties, before moving down the bed.

I realised what she was planning on doing and tensed. She noticed, of course, and pressed a gentle kiss to my hip, her hands at my waist, nuzzling at my thigh.

"Is this OK?"

"…Yes…" I breathed and she looked up again, kissing my hip bone as she brought her hand down to my pussy again, stroking gently. I released a shuddering breath as she brushed her fingers against my clit and she slowly pushed my legs apart, settling between them, watching me warily as though I was a scared woodland creature.

When I didn't bolt, she lowered her face and kissed the top of my slit softly, her fingers moving gently against my tender lips. One of my hands tightened in the blankets as she spread my lips and breathed softly against the pink skin. My breathing was laboured now and I was lost in a haze of disbelief and sensation as Rosalie mouth touched my pussy, soft and gentle and sweet.

"Rosalie…" I whispered and then gasped loudly as she pushed a finger inside me slowly and, at the same time, darted her tongue out to lick me.

The sensations were unbearable and I was desperate for more. I pushed my hips up and Rosalie laughed as she licked me again, her tongue and her finger, no, _fingers_ making me writhe with pleasure.

I don't know when, but one of my hands was in her hair soon, pulling her closer while the other squeezed the blanket, my only anchor and I half-sobbed, half-screamed as my orgasm exploded through me, leaving me a boneless mass on the bed, my breathing laboured and my eyes squeezed shut as Rosalie slid back up the bed, her leg hooked over me as she smiled, looking extremely pleased with herself.

And she should have been.

"That was…" I shook my head, lost for words and her smile widened, beautiful and wonderful. I released my hand from the blanket and kissed her, wanting to explain how strange I felt but not having the words.

"I want to touch you. I don't know…" I mumbled and Rosalie nodded, her breathing a little faster now.

"My breasts. Just… do whatever feels right." She murmured and I looked down at her lovely breasts, round and perfect.

It had felt incredible when she had used her mouth on my nipples and I wanted to give her the same pleasure, so I kissed her one last time before moving down to suck one. My sudden action seemed to surprise her and she gasped. I looked up at her before moving to the other side, a thrill going through me at the sight of this powerful, beautiful woman reacting to me like this.

She took my hand and guided it downwards. I was thankful for the instruction because as much as I wanted to feel her, to make her come undone as she had to me, the action of it was overwhelming. She put her hand over mine so that I was cupping her warm wetness and I looked down at our joined hands but she pulled my face towards her, kissing me again as her fingers pressed mine into her slit.

It was strange but good. Impossibly soft and wet and I moved my fingers, sliding them through the dampness. Rosalie wriggled as I reached her clit and I smiled, understanding her pleasure in doing this to me. I rubbed the area gently and she bit my lip lightly.

"Come on, Bella. Don't tease." She scolded and I gave a nervous laugh, kissing her again as I pressed down on her nerves. Her hips bucked into my hand and I moved my fingers down until I could slip one inside her. She moaned softly.

"Yes… like that, more, please…"

I repeated the movement and her head fell back. I kissed the soft skin of her back, moving my hand a little faster as she rocked her hips against my hand. She pushed the heel of hand towards her clit so that I was pressing on it as I used my fingers and I could feel my own pussy starting to throb at the sensation of doing this for her.

"Oh fuck, Bella, it feels so good." Her voice was husky and she caught my mouth with hers, one hand in my hair and the other moving away from my hand to slide between my thighs again.

The dampness swelled again but I was determined, I was going to make her feel good. I really wanted to see her fall apart, to lose control as I had.

I pushed harder, faster, massaging her clit and she gave a strangled cry at my sudden burst of movement and she picked up the pace with her own fingers, her lips on mine, and her tongue against mine. But she was close, I could tell by the trembling of her thighs and the breathlessness of her kiss.

When Rosalie came, her head threw back, her hips bucked and her warmth throbbed in my hand. I stilled my hand as she gasped for breath and then gave a cry as her fingers gave me a final push over the broken and I came for a second time.

We lay together, exhausted, sated, beautiful.

Eventually, when she seemed to have regained movement, Rosalie rolled over onto her front, leaning her head on her arms as she gazed at me.

I gazed back, offering a smile which she returned.

I must have fallen asleep quickly because I don't remember her leaving. But when I woke, her clothes were gone and the only sign that she had been there was the hint of her perfume in the air.

It left in ache in my chest and I hugged my knees to my chest as I looked around the empty room.

My phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table and I picked it up to read the text.

_Beautiful, had to run to catch my flight. Last night was incredible. Mind = blown. Rose. Xxx_

I smiled.

* * *

We texted steadily for the next four days. Rosalie was not only beautiful and sexual but teasing too. It's hard to concentrate on editing manuscripts when you receive texts like this at eleven in the morning at the office.

_Missing you. Wishing we were in your bed, wishing I could taste you again._

I replied.

_Rose, you can't say things like that when I'm at work._

_Why not? I'm at work. In the middle of a board meeting actually and trying not to imagine your pussy spread open in front of me. ;)_

Honestly. How can anyone be expected to work in those conditions?

Three days after that, I received the most exciting message yet.

_Looks like I'm moving to Seattle, Beautiful Girl. ;) Free next Friday night? xxx_

_For you? Always. Xxx_

**A/N: This is a step outside my comfort zone like you wouldn't believe. Until recently, I had never written a sex scene, let alone a femmeslash! But this little idea would not leave me alone…**

**That English Writer. **


End file.
